PinkieBall
by BlackShock95
Summary: Pinkie Pie invites her friends to play a game she calls PinkieBall. A take on the game Calvinball from 'Calvin and Hobbes'.


**Here's a little short. I haven't been able to properly use internet since going on vacation, but I thought I'd give you all this. It was inspired by the game 'calvinball' from Calvin and Hobbes. It should be a national sport. I guess i'd best add that I don't own my little pony or calvin and hobbes. Also, I never got a chance to edit this, so this is gonna be even worse than my usual writing. But whatever. enjoy.**

Applejack adjusted her stetson upon her head. "Uh, Pinkie, why'd ya tell us to meet ya here?"

Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy nodded in agreement. Earlier that day, Pinkie Pie had asked her closest friends to meet her in Whitetail Woods for an unspecified reason.

"Well," began Pinkie with a grin. "I was thinking that we should all play some PinkieBall!" The bright pink earth pony pulled out a shiny yellow bouncy ball, seemingly out of thin air.

"Pinkie Pie," began Rainbow Dash. "There's no sport called 'PinkieBall'."

"Well duh!" exclaimed Pinkie, bouncing on all four hooves. "I made it up! And it's a game Dashie, not a sport." Rainbow Dash just shook her head, saying it was all the same thing.

"I think it sounds fun," pitched in Twilight, smiling. "How do you play?"

Pinkie Pie ran over to a tree and pulled out six black masks from behind it, putting on one

and handing out the rest to her friends. "First off you need to put these on." After they

had tied them on, with some complaint from Rarity about them being a crime against fashion,

Pinkie explained the rules. "So, rule number two-"

"What about rule number one?" interjected Applejack.

Pinkie Pie glared at Applejack. "No."

"But-"

"No."

"What about-"

"As I was saying," continued Pinkie. Applejack just sighed and shook her head. "Rule number

two is that there are no rules."

Twilight turned her head to the side. "No rules? So Rarity and I could use magic and

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash could fly?"

The pink pony nodded.

Fluttershy raised a hoof. "But, um, wouldn't that leave you and Applejack at a

disadvantage? I don't mean to be rude..."

"Not exactly," Pinkie smirked. "Applejack, come here for a second."

"Um, alright?" The orange earth pony walked over uncertainly. Pinkie Pie gestured for her

to lean in close. As Applejack listened, her eyes grew wide and a large grin formed on her

face.

The only thing anypony else heard was Pinkie saying, "Do you Pinkie promise to never use it outside of PinkieBall?" and Applejack promising. "Alright then!" continued Pinkie as Applejack walked back to her previous position. "Everypony ready?" They all nodded. "Then let's get this started!" The pink pony threw the ball into the air, and whacked it with her tail, sending it flying.

The yellow ball soared through the air before Rainbow Dash grabbed it in her hooves. She flew close to the ground, weaving through the trees towards a small stream until Pinkie Pie yelled, "Rainbow Dash! That's a no-fly zone!" The pegasus landed, confused. "No-fly zone? I thought you said we could use our wings?"

"You can! That's just a no-fly zone." Pinkie gestured towards the general area that Rainbow was in.

'No-fly zone, huh?' Rainbow Dash thought for a moment. "Oh yeah? Well this is also a jumping zone so you all have to jump around!"

"What!" exclaimed Applejack. "Ain't that against the rules?"

"There are no rules," shot back Rainbow Dash, grinning. "Remember?"

"She's right, Applejack," added Pinkie. "We all have to jump!" and began to bounce around. The others reluctantly began to hop towards Rainbow, who still had the ball. A purple field of magic surrounded it and yanked it away from her grip. Twilight hopped off towards a cluster of trees about forty yards away, making sure that everypony else was far enough away that they wouldn't be able to take the ball, especially Applejack. Twilight was no match for the cowpony, but it looked like she was far enough ahead that the unicorn could easily make it to the trees. Filled with confidence, she put on a burst of speed only to hear a voice at her side.

"Howdy partner."

Twilight turned, shocked, to see Applejack hopping along beside her. She had appeared out of nowhere. "What? But you were-"

Applejack smirked. "You're wonderin' how ah got here so fast?"

Twilight only nodded in response.

"Just a lil' trick that Pinkie taught me." she winked and snatched the ball from the magical grasp of Twilight, hopping faster and reaching the trees a few seconds before the purple pony. "Ah made a goal!" she called.

"A goal?" said Rarity, irritably. "That is most certainly not a goal! I call a foul!"

"A foul! Ref!"

Pinkie Pie zoomed over, wearing a striped shirt and a whistle around her neck. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"Rarity here called a foul when Ah obviously made a goal!" said Applejack angrily.

"She did not!" Rarity said pointing to a mound of dirt a few yards away. "The speck of dust that is the goal is over there!"

Rainbow Dash flew over. "I'm with Applejack on this one. It looks like the speck is over here now, and-"

"No no no, the speck is still over there," interjected Twilight.

Rarity puffed out her chest proudly. "See? I am right."

"I think Rarity might be right Applejack!" Pinkie said.

"She is not!"

"Am too!"

The arguing escalated until they were all rolling around and fighting in a cloud of dust. Meanwhile, nopony noticed Fluttershy walk over to the ball and pick it up in her mouth. She turned around to score in the real goal when she found herself face to face with a beige colt with a blonde mane. There was a large orange zebra standing beside him.

The colt cleared his throat. "Are you friends with a... Pinkie Pie? Bright pink, has a really poofy hairdo?"

Fluttershy spat out the ball. "Um... yes... uh, why? I mean if it's not too much to ask..."

The colt smiled. "Well, she kinda came to our world and stole our ball... and our masks... and our game... but whatever. Can we just have our ball back? We need to go back soon. It's fun exploring other worlds and everything, but this Whooves guy says we can't stay." He gestured towards another pony Fluttershy hadn't noticed before, standing next to a big blue box.

The orange zebra spoke up. "Such a shame. Although I suppose it's for the best. Don't want humans messing up this place just like earth..."

The colt nodded. "By the way, I'm Calvin and this is Hobbes."

"Um... My pleasure," Fluttershy squeaked.

"Anyways," Calvin said as he picked up the ball. "We've got to go. I hope we can come back some time!"

He walked back to the blue box with Hobbes and closed the door. Not a second later, they were gone.

The yellow pegasus turned back to her friends to see that they were all laying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Hey... Fluttershy..." panted Rainbow Dash. "Where's... the ball?"

Fluttershy made an 'eep' sound and said, "Um, well... I don't know."

**I feel like I have dishonored calvinball. And yes, the skill that Pinkie taught Applejack was how to get from one place to another out of nowhere. And if anyone wants to help me make a hitchhikers guide to the galaxy crossover then pm me, but I probably won't get back to you for a while since im still on vacation. I really need to work on my writing skills… such a weak ending...**

**Oh yeah. Domoknight is still writing TAE, but I promise I'll give you all a nice long chapter once I get back**


End file.
